xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kura
'Kura, '''also called the Curseborn, is a notorious marauder, and major supporting character in ''the Unnamed Story. Her role varies between volumes, but is largely antagonistic, but varies over time. An accomplished bandit, Kura is a cursewitch and ice-forger, able to cast misfortune and solidify the water in the air to deadly effect. Her loyalty is fickle and difficult to secure, changing on a whim. Her appearance is at once striking and ''strangely'' familiar. Personality Fearless, brutal and crass, Kura is just as much a mercenary as any man out there, and she’s out to make it known. She’s no one’s mistress or nurse, not a trophy to be won or displayed, but a force of nature—a presence to dread. She is in no way inferior to anyone, and she takes great pleasure in educating the many slovenly pigs she meets to this fact. Kura travels alone, seeing allies and potential friends as baggage or bargaining chips for her enemies, settling instead to establish short partnerships and cut ties at the end. She is not without her humanity, however; while she makes no secret of her distaste for men, she tends to show more mercy to women, particularly those at a disadvantage, and young children not yet poisoned by the world. She’s quick to lose patience when tested, lashing out violently at the things that frustrate her. Her temper makes her unpredictable. Background Waking up alone is frightening enough, more so when you feel like someone should be with you—but waking up with no memory is even worse. The nameless girl woke up afloat on a melting sheet of ice, just off the coast of the Caspaini river of Kur, with no idea who she was or how she’s gotten there. The local settlement proved less than welcoming to the apparent witch and so she quickly fled, concurrently blighting much of the countryside in her panic. Over time, she learned that her magic, gender and appearance would forever earn her unwanted attention, so she quickly learned to defend herself, and developed methods to dissuade others from mistreating her. If she couldn’t be respected, she’d be feared. And she is. The Unnamed Story In the city of Liselle, rumor of a tattooed thief slows the Party’s progress when the locals accuse Caspian of being the culprit, despite his insistence that he’s never been there. The confusion is quickly resolved when, in a crowded plaza, they glimpse the true thief: a girl with crimson hair, dark skin and facial markings…the spitting image of Caspian in feminine form. The familiarity between the two is enough to startle them both—and send them running in opposite directions. Despite confusion from his allies, Caspian claims to have no interest in his past, insisting that the thief’s response is proof that she feels the same. This, however, is not the last time they see the mercenary known as Kura Curseborne. Whether driven by curiosity or some sense of connection, Kura appears repeatedly along the road, though never in the interest of helping. Distrust, it seems, is a family trait—one Caspian shares with his twin. See Also * Caspian Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Characters Category:Caspainis Category:Mages